


Once Upon a Time: Charmingly sadistic

by Aayla8978



Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beatdown, Charming is a Footmaster, David is a sadist, Death, Foot Domination, Foot Fetish, Foot Smelling, Henry is a born victim, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayla8978/pseuds/Aayla8978
Summary: Henry visits his grandfather Prince Charming, who decides he wants a foot stool. When Henry isn’t up to the task. Charming decides to make a footslave out of him. Wether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Henry Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599982
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	Once Upon a Time: Charmingly sadistic

Charming 

A visit from Henry? What a perfect time, David beamed a smile when he saw the boy left at his front door. Didn't take long for him to push the boy to his hands and knees in front of his recliner. "Damn, things is faulty. Last time I buy thrifty." He sits down on the chair and goes to lift his legs. His ankles exposed slightly from the lack of socks and the low cut of his boat shoes.

He goes to slam his left foot into the rear end of Henry to herd him further under his legs. With an unceremonious drop, the heels bury themselves into Henry's back. Such a small boy, he'd barely make it as a farmer back in David's homeland. 

"Keep that back straight. Those noodle arms aren't going to be able to lift up a sword in that condition. Let alone swing it. You want to be a knight some day don't you? Well, you need to put in the work." David goes to lean forward to turn on the television. "And stop wobbling will you. I don't want to drop my beer." He leans back and takes a deep gulp before sighing.

Over time his foot slips at an angle finding itself thrown across Henry's scrawny neck.

Henry knew training with David was tough, but he had expected taming horses or swordfighting...but something about seeing his princely grandpa in an old grey shirt, cargo shorts and boat shoes killed the magic. He barely had time to question his role model before he was sternly guided to the floor and felt two very heavy, muscular legs drape themselves across his back. He let out small grunts of effort and frustration throughout this treatment. Not wanting to let his grandfather down and not appreciating the way he was being treated. His arms quaked under him as he felt David's massive feet shuffling around on his backside. Before he knew it, he was too stiff and jittery to hold himself and he dipped drastically. He felt the heel of the worn boat shoe press into his neck and collapsed from the weight. There he was, on the floor. With two big feet resting on his head and back. In the least royal position he could think of. "S-Sorry Grandpa." He mumbled from the floor. 

David felt the intensity of the shaking increase. A slight tremor running up his own legs but paid it no mind. There was no way that Henry would fail him, it hadn't been thirty minutes. However right as David was getting comfortable and another sip of beer was to be taken, there was a drastic shifting in angle. His lower half lurching forward as he juts forward. Beer smacking into him as the precious cool liquid splashes upon him.

He doesn't pay much attention to the boy at his feet. The weight of his feet behind the sperry's rest upon his head and back. He shifts his weight to his feet without much concern for the boy, needing to lean forward in order to swipe and fan at the wet stain along his shirt. "Sorry? Sorry, is all you ever are and will ever be! I can't believe you are this incompetent and everything." Still unaware of the position he had his grandson in, his rage outweighing his perception.

Henry listens to his Grandpa spill his drink and get mad. He starts to turn red with embarrassment and shame. He really did try to be a prince. But he wasn't good enough. He mulled this over for a moment. But his thoughts soon shifted to more pressing matters...literally. David's worn shoe was pressing into the back of his skull, forcing his face into the floor and starting to really hurt his bulb-like nose. He made a groan of displeasure and tried to speak. This was more difficult than usual, as not only was David starting to work himself up. The shoe on his back was pressing hard enough to compress his ribs and make it hard for his small lungs to breathe. He struggled, barely noticed to David for a while, before managing to choke out. "Grandpa...please!" 

"Grandpa, please!" David mocked. He looked down and for the first time saw how pathetic a position the boy was in. Sprawled out on the floor beneath his feet. A place he's seen many of bandits and lords submit themselves to. Yet never before has he noticed how lowly a place for someone to be. Possibly because it was his bloodline now beneath or just the accumulating headaches starting to wear on him.

"Look, if you want something to change you're going to have to learn to do it yourself. You want to get up, then get up. Go on. You have until the count of ten, and when I get to ten. I'm going to stand up."

David begins the count, "One." His left foot rises off Henry's back only to stamp down on it. Then at the moment of impact his right foot lifted off his head to fall back down. "Two." he kept this action repeating throughout his count.

Henry gulped and whimpered slightly at hearing his punishment for not being stronger and resolved to prove himself this time around. His only problem: he was just under half David's size and couldn't even begin to compete with the weight of the older man. Even sat down. So stood up? He dreaded to think. David started to count and Henry felt the huge meaty foot leave his back. He beamed; his Grandpa was giving him a chance. He started to struggle up from under the other foot. Only to feel his blood turned to ice when he realized: Even with the small amount of weight David had put on his foot. Henry's head was completely pinned under it. This became the least of his problems as he felt the big worn shoe come crashing down on his back. A dangerous sounding click came from his rib-cage and Henry let of a high pitched Yelp. As David's foot came off the back of his head, tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, he blinked them away furiously as he writhed under the foot on his back, looking like some wounded animal. Before the foot came down again and Henry felt his head forced ruthlessly into the hardwood floor. His nose busted, the tears start to flow. He sniffles under his Grandpa's boat shoes. By stomp five he's crying. And by stomp seven, he's given up and covering his head with his hands. 

The snaps of bone and cartilage went unheard by David's ears. How could he possibly take in anything else but Henry's incessant whining. He continued to smack down the boy into the floor with the remaining time he had left. By time he hit ten both his feet came lifted into the air. David braced himself along the arms of the chair and threw himself into the air.

There wasn't far for his feet to land. The only gap between the floor was Henry's body. David hadn't a clue as to how it would feel to trample upon his grandson's body, but he assumed it was the same as trampling upon his dreams. There was a rocky landing as while the back was flat plane the head took balancing. It waddled forward bashing into the floor. The smooth bottoms of David's boat shoe, made it hard to find purchase. It almost appeared as if he was surfing upon the youth.

"I can't believe you couldn't even stand up for yourself." Leering down at Henry. He stepped off. A heavy thud as he lands near Henry's head. The moment his foot settles upon the floor it starts to skid outward. He slides before his other foot slams down again onto the boy's head. He notices a pool of blood and tears streaking his floor."Are you making a mess on MY FLOOR?"

Henry stopped making noise on the ninth stomp. His ribs gave way very slightly. But enough to cause him too much pain to talk, scream or breathe. He did make silent choking sobs under his grandpa's meaty feet. Which became low screams as David jumped on him. Full weight. He choked and gasped for air. begging in a voice he didn't have for it to stop. Begging over and over to deaf ears. He felt David's toes grip through the thin sole of the shoe to balance on his small head.His nose broke at this point. It was here he found his voice again. Just in time for David to jump off. He didn't have long to Scream before a powerful foot slammed back onto his head. Silencing him efficiently. His tiny hands reached up to wrap around the bare ankle and try to push it off. He winced and moaned as David yelled at him.

David went to lift his foot up, he felt that beating on the kid's face would be too hard to explain. So the body blows were where it was at. However, there was a slight hesitation, not from guilt but the weak fingers prying at David's shoe. To think, he couldn't hold his feet up and now he was trying to push them away. He ground his foot side to side to dig into the boy's skull before going to lift again. This time those fingers had enough strength to pull down his shoe. Off it went with a tug, the flimsy footwear was on its last thread anyway, used as house slippers than anything else. David slid his foot in and out without issue due to the lack of elasticity.

His foot slid out revealing its glistening form. Sweat seemingly sprayed on it purposely from every angle. No, it just how David's feet sweat. He goes to lower his now barefoot on the back of Henry's head. Toes clenching to find as much loose skin and hair as possible. Collecting it in mass as he goes to lift his leg, the head follows. With the shaky precision of a crane machine he hovers Henry's face over the same foot still encased in the boat shoe. "You made a mess, I expect you to clean after yourself. Lap it up." His toes rise from inside the shoe causing it to tilt upward revealing the soiled stains.

Henry's whines increased in volume as David ground his foot into the tiny head. He breathed a small sigh of relief as the pressure left his body for a moment. He dropped shoe he hand't realized he was holding. It was easily bigger than his head. The brief whiff of the sour-cheesy musk seething within caused him to start groaning again. He was just starting to crawl away when a bare foot lowered onto his head. Covering it entirely. Though not initially painful like the stomps. There was something horribly ominous about the relative gentle touch of David's bare toes. Like a warning of this to come. Sure enough. Henry felt the large meaty, glistening foot wrap around his head and force him upright. The muscles in David's legs tensed as he controlled his worthless grandchild with nothing but his reeking bare foot. Henry felt his hair mat with sweat. Upon being forced into the other shoe and hearing Davids new command, Henry surprisingly started licking straight away. Wincing at the taste of blood and tears. But his old eagerness was back, except this time. underlined by pure terror and a determination not to displease David further and just get away. 

"Do you taste that? That is the taste of your weakness." David tries his best to pivot his shoe covered foot to get all the spots covered by Henry's tongue. The problem with that came the swaying of the brat in his foot's grasp. In his own frustration he just lets the runt fall from his unclenching toes. "Oops, did that hurt? Well, good. Maybe next time you'll learn to do as your are told." He goes to sit back down and nudges his bare toes into the sides of Henry. With his toes he was able to push through the skin and muscles to prod at the bones. There was certainly a few rib bones misaligned at this point. Boys will be boys. Fell from a tree or down the stairs, besides they heal fast at this age. "Come take off my other shoe. My foot is starting to itch."

Henry turns an even brighter shade of red as his beloved Grandpa further humiliates him. His tongue started to dry up. Luckily it wasn't an issue for long as David's powerful feet released him suddenly and he crashed to the floor with a yelp. He lies there for a moment. Panting, whimpering, and retching slightly at the strange taste on his tongue. He sobs some more as David's feet invasively check his ribs. He's not surprised anymore to find he is ignored. He lies there for a while. Catching his breath and wondering if he has the strength to run. But he knew his grandfather was better than him in every way. even healthy he couldn't escape. Better to do as he says. With pure despair in his eyes. He crawls to his mentors feet and works off the other boat shoe revealing a huge, meaty bare foot. Henry is disgusted by the droplets of sweat smeared all over the skin and resists a temptation to hold his nose as the stink burns his nostrils. A glance inside the shoe reveals the insoles had turned black. 

"Place the shoe in front of you. Then put your hands down. Palms to floor." David awaits compliance before he goes to reach out with his foot. The toes tangle themselves into his once well-kept hair. With a sharp tug he starts to pull the boy's head to hover over the shoe's opening. Of course such a position was too good for the brat. David had a cold glare as he began to lower his head into the shoe. Ensuring that the mouth and nose would be descending into the opening. The fuming smell of sharp vinegar and mold, mingles with heated leather. "And do you smell that? That's the smell of hard work. You should work every day to produce a smell similar to that. Only then could you ever dare consider to start calling yourself a man." He pushes his foot down until he is sure Henry was buried flat inside the insole.

Henry struggled to control his tears as he felt the meaty toes once again take control of his comparatively tiny head. He looked into his Grandpa's once warn blue eyes. but found them icy cold. His view was then blocked by David's muscly legs as he was forced further down into the depths of the worst torture yet. The inside of the shoe was hot, moist and decaying. David's foot odour seared through Henry's head. Replacing his pain with pure, unvarnished disgust. He felt claustrophobic as the strong foot kept him locked into the shoe. He tried to breath through his mouth. But it was pressed tightly into the soaked insole. He began to scream and struggle uselessly. Muffled almost entirely by the shoe, as he was forced to smell his beefy Grandpa's feet.

This was a good lesson. David felt he was doing the right thing by his bloodline. Produce a strong warrior by the end of this. He had thrown his other foot over top Henry's head. Keeping the poor boy beneath him for a few minutes. Only when he deemed it a lesson well learned did he allow Henry time to get up. Like a cub he is lifted from the shoe with his toes and the shoe is knocked away. "Slide underneath the chair, I still need my footrest and your in no shape to hold them up properly. But that doesn't mean you're going to get out of your promise."

Henry was lifted up. tears streaming, eyes burning and coughing up the stink of his Grandpa's feet. he was nothing more than a sobbing, begging mess by this point willing to do anything for it to be over. degraded past the point of boundaries. He quickly adjusts his small, broken body into place and slides under David's chair. With both still boiling bare feet on either side of his head. He can feel the heat coming off them and gulps. Looking once more into his grandpa's eyes. "Grandpa...please. I'll be good. Please stop." 

"Yes," His left foot raises to slide in place. Easily covering more than half of Henry's face. If he angled it right the boy's entire head would be buried beneath his sole. But he pushed enough of his foot to the side so he could then lift the other foot, "You will be." The right fills the rest of it and he seals off sight of his pathetic grandson. The warmness of his red face actually felt nice against his own hot soles. With the impacted nose there wasn't much of a proper airway going through the nonexistent nostrils. His meaty heels covered more than Henry's chin but part of his mouth. If he dared open it wider his soles would fight to fill the empty space. Only the thin line of foot funk filtered air would suffice to keep Henry...not so much alive but somewhat conscious. David went to flick through channels, the occasional drumming of his toes along Henry's forehead. Or he'd scrunch his toes pinching at skin and hair.

The faint breathing was enough to ventilate his soles that he allowed it to continue.

Henry's eyes went wide as he realized the extent of David's punishment. He couldn't even open his mouth to protest before David's huge foot obscured his mouth and his vision. The stink was the least of his problems as the other foot came down and locked Henry into a tightly compacted world of Bare feet and foot sweat. He started to panic quickly as he realized he could hardly breathe. There was a very faint struggling with the last of his strength. But nothing David would even notice. Henry could only lie there. Slowly suffocating. taking deep breaths through his nose and getting light headed at the barest amount of foot filtered oxygen. He opened his mouth to try and breathe further. but was horrified to find David's plump sweaty sole simply filled the gap. 

What David thought was cool air from Henry's mouth soon turned into stale, hot wheezing. That heat made his feet sweat more leading to droplets forming and dribbling off his foot. Of course they start to soak across Henry's face but also fill into his nose and mouth. A pool of it gathers inside Henry's mouth without David paying much attention, he had now found something to be more invested in. A few high adrenaline games on television, one he fake gambled on. He leaned forward pushing his weight all onto Henry's head. Sometimes lurching around as he followed the competitor's motions. His thick toes clenching hard against Henry's head as he tries to maintain balance and control. Thrashing around with no regard to the person beneath him.

As the sweat started to pool in his mouth, cutting off Henry's air supply entirely. he started to gag. He didn't have the strength to push David off, all he could do was rely on his reflexes. David didn't notice his violent movements as he was moving around, jerking his head this way and that. Nor did he notice Henry's breathing slow to a crawl. He struggled with all his might...but David was right. He didn't have any. Henry's breathing stopped and he felt his vision start to fade away under his once beloved grandfathers sweaty feet.

The rather subtle, but violent gagging of Henry, translated as something more of a vibration feature for David's feet than anything else. Such a good boy to think of him needing a foot massage. David went a full hour without noticing that the motions beneath him had entirely stopped. What thinning breathes that blew under his sole had come also to an end. Though the cool skin did provide him some comfort. No, it was only when the sweat started to flow pass Henry's mouth and surface before overflowing onto the floor. David thought the boy had taken to crying again. His foot rose up only to go for a high impact smack. The thud was met with no defense and when it landed there was no crying. "Finally decided to man up, huh." Not looking down he noticed a lack of response. "Ignore me?"

He takes the nose between his toes and twist it side to side. The head moving stiffly until he clenches hard and grits his teeth. There is a harsh crack as the neck muscles snap and crack out of rigor mortis. The head now on the side allowing sweat to spill out. David uses his foot to collect Henry's face to pull up sliding him from out the beneath the chair and into the air, "Now how did you drown on land? Sounds like a witch did it. And here I thought we found something you were finally good at Henry. Oh well, they don't have to know until tomorrow." Back to the floor he drops Herny's limp body. His heels slamming into the cheek of the brat, his feet crossed over as he goes back to his show.


End file.
